Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style)
The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Dinah - Tingaling (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *The Doorknob - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *The Dodo - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *The Carpenter - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - Cinderella *The Daisy - Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Maya the Bee *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Grogar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *The March Hare - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *The Dormouse - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 2 - Grumpy Bear is Bored/In a World of My Own #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 4 - Grumpy Bear Meets Tank/The Bottle on The Table #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Grumpy Bear/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 6 - Grumpy Bear Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 7 - The George Wilson and The Lincoln Loud #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 11 - Grumpy Bear Meets Grogar/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Grumpy Bear #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 13 - Grumpy Bear Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 17 - Grumpy Bear Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 20 - Grumpy Bear's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 21 - Grumpy Bear's Flight/The Finale #Grumpy Bear In Wonderland (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Style) Part 22 - End Credits Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Advance Show Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof